crown_of_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crown of Stars Wiki
Welcome to the Crown of Stars Wiki Details of worldbuilding of Kate Elliott's fantasy/alternate history series, Crown of Stars. There are many historical tidbits in the series, so it seems like fun to gather them up. The plot and characters are also complicated - it's a long series! I can't believe there isn't already a glossary/character list. This will be full of spoilers. Books in the series * King's Dragon (1997) * Prince of Dogs (1998) * The Burning Stone (1999) * Child of Flame (2000) * The Gathering Storm (2003) * In the Ruins (2005) * Crown of Stars (2006) Places and ethnicities * Alba: Britain * Aosta: Italy * Arethousa: Byzantium (+Greece) * Aoi: Central/North America (Ashioi) * Autun (major city, on the Rhone) * Avaria * Babaharshian : (babylonians - beersheba) * Darre: Rome (Dariyan) * Eikaland: Norway & Sweden * Eastern Territories: Eastern/Central Europe. Margraves: March of the Villams, Olsatia and Austra, Westfall, Eastfall * Harenz mountains (goblins are here) * Hessi (people): Jewish traders * Karrone: Switzerland * Kartiako: Carthage * Jinna: India? Persia? * Medemalacha (in ... spain? southern france?) has a legendarily huge market/fair * Novaria: Europe * Osna: Osnabruck? (fabric, city of peace; but it seems to be on the ocean) * Salia: France(and spain?) * North Mark: Denmark * Polenie: Poland * Quedlinhame (a city) * Quman (people): assorted steppe tribes (Tartars etc.) or the Golden Horde * Qurtubah (where the Kaliph rules) * Salavii: Slavs * Wendar: Germany. Duchies: Saony, Fesse, and Avaria * Ungria: Hungary * Varre: The Low Countries. Duchies: Arconia, Varingia, Wayland Characters There is a more complete character list here: http://www.sff.net/people/kate.elliott/cast.html Agius - Oldest son of Burchard, a monk with heretical beliefs Alia - Alain's mom Alain - A boy raised in a merchant's family in the village of Osna. Protagonist. Becomes the heir of Anne - Liath's mother. Antonia - Biscop of Mainz Bel, woman who raised Alain, sister of Henri Benedict - King Henry's brother, married to Marozia of Karrone Berengar - Duke of Arconia Berthold - Helmut's son and heir Bloodheart - Eika ruler and general Burchard, Duke of Avaria (Agius's dad) Conrad the Black, (duke?) of Wayland Constance - the White Deer, bishop of Autun, Duke of Archonia Ekkehard - Second son of King Henry Ermengard - granddaughter of Duke Burchard Frederic of Avaria - Agius's brother, dead, married Liutgard Fifth son of the fifth litter/ Stronghand Geoffrey - Lord of (?) married to Aldegarde. His baby daughter Lavastinia was Count Lavastine's heir Hanna - from Heart's Rest, daughter of an innkeeper, King's Eagle, Liath's friend Henri, merchant who raised Alain Hugh. Illegitimate son of Duke Judith. Liath's nemesis. Ivar - Rosvita's younger brother. Son of the Count from Heart's Rest. Hanna's mother was his nurse Lackling Liathono - Liath, a protagonist. from Heart's Rest Liutgard, Duchess of Fesse (i think dead) mother of Ermengard, married Frederic. great-grandniece of Conradina. Her grandfather gave up claim to the throne... Henry, King of Wendar and Varre. Son of Arnulf the Younger and Matilda of Karraone Helmut Villam. Margrave of the March of the Villams) Judith, Duke of Austra and Olsatia. Lavastine, Count of Lavas (Osna is in his realm) * His dogs: Terror, Fear, Rage, Sorrow, Bliss, Ardent * Geoffrey, his cousin. Named heir of Lavas prior to appearance of Alain. Rodulf the Elder - Duke of Varingia Rodulf the Younger - Rosvita - historian and religious elder, advisor to King Henry, Ivar's sister Rotrudis - Duchess of Saony, King Henry's sister Sabella - King Henry's half-sister, daughter of Arnulf the Younger and Berengaria of Varre Sanglant - Illegitimate son of King Henry and Alia Sapienta - Oldest daughter of King Henry Scholastica - Richildis, abbess of Quedlinhame, King Henry's sister Sturm - a Dragon. In the siege of Gent. Tallia - Sabella's daughter. Married Alain. Holds to Agius's heresy Theophanu - Second daughter of King Henry Wolfhere - a King's Eagle. Knew Liath's mother Anne. The Seven Sleepers: (Must list them at various times since they change) Anne . . . Characters from the past Emperor Taillefer (Charlemagne, ~800 AD) Empress Thaissannia, She of the Mask (ordered the death of Daisan) Daisan (Bardaisan, ~200 AD) Radegunde (I think inspired by the Thuringian queen Radegunde who left her husband) Pope Leah (Leo, various ) Conrad the Dragon (Emperor Taillefer's illegitimate grandson) Louis of Varre - (battle of Nysa) Henry I of Wendar (defeated the Quman at the River Eldar) Gods and religion * The Unities - God is (are) plural: The Lord and The Lady, Mother and Father of Life. Symbol, the Circle of Unity. * Daisan: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bardaisan ** St. Thecla witnessed his Ekstasis ** seven miracles ** (explain the heresy) * Lady of Battle * planets and zodiac: Falcon, Child, Sisters, Hound, Lion, Dragon, Scales, Serpent, Archer, * Unicorn, Healer, Penitent * Planets: Earth (1 moon), Erekes, Somorhas (Lady of Light), Jedu (Angel of War), Mok, Aturna ** Erekes = Mercury, Somorhas = Venus, Jedu = Mars, Mok = Jupiter, Aturna = Saturn * Equinoxes/Holidays: Mariansmass (spring equinox) * Saints: Eusebe, Oya, Thecla * guevres - wyverns * Eika: (trolls?) * goblins of the mountains * astrology/magic/science: the 7 paths. Moon: sword 2. Erekes: sword 3: somorhas: cup. 4: sun: blacksmith/fire 5. Jedu: throne of virtue 6. Mok: wisdom's sceptre 7. Atrna: crown of stars Interesting bits of history or culture * Biscops and intellectuals are usually women * Virgilia and the Heleniad * Bernard's books: Polyxene's History of Dariya, the Acts of St. Thecla, Theophrastos of Eresos (Inquiry into Plants), Artemesia (Dreams) * Council of Nisibia, Second Council of Nisibia (Nicaea) Time Months: Yanu, Avril, Sormas, Quadrii, Cintre, Aogoste, Setentre, Octumbre, Novarian, Decial, Askulavre, Fevrua. Days: Mansday, Secunday, Ladysday, Sonsday, Jedday, Lordsday, Hefensday (At some point someone says the year...) The Council of Narvone was 100 years ago (around book 1 or 2) When was the Fall of Dariya? Links Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/series/43697-crown-of-stars Latest activity Category:Browse